Killer In SchoolBoy Clothes
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: A tale focusing on Arturo Dante and his growth as a member of the "family". Also explains how he was dubbed "Swifty".


Killer In School-Boy Clothes

Killer in School-Boy Clothes

Note: After writing "Forgive Me Father", I seriously wanted Arturo to have more development as a character. He means well, but deep down he's as much of a shark as the rest of the 'boys'. When Violetta goes missing, Arturo becomes overly concerned. Sil is gone on a business trip, (yet Artie knows this is code for underground meetings and such) and Artie (or as some of the guys call him 'Turo') recruits the help of Joey LaRocca.

"I'm the black sheep of the family."—lyrics from Saliva's "Black Sheep"

Chapter 1—Just a Typical Teen

I hate it when people stare at me. It makes me so f#ing self-conscious I can't even think straight. I then realize I have to relax, calm myself from the inside out. I think of seeing Uncle Chrissy on the 'island' and lounging about in a folding chair, cold pink lemonade in my hand and not a care in the world. Suddenly my cares melt away and I couldn't care less about the schmucks in my classroom. Yet, it still irks me that there are a lot of guys that give me jealous looks. Yeah, I know I look good. So what of it ? Stop staring and get a life.

Just started dating, and unlike my pops, I am a one woman man. Yeah, yeah. I know, I bet you're thinking like him I'm gonna have some sweet thing on the side but no.

I don't really like that sort of thing. All I know is, I'm gonna stay a virgin until I'm at _least_ 18. If not, it wasn't meant to be. Any-who, I lost my train of thought. My girl ! Name's Ashley. Real sweet, red-head, and oomph, curves like a friggin' goddess. We hang out at the arcade during the weekends, go to movies, and I buy her pretty pieces of jewelry to keep her happy. So long as she stays by my side, I don't think I can complain.

Still 16 and livin' the life of a kingpin. I couldn't be happier where I was but I knew I would have to kill again someday. It was simply the fate of "our kind" and the lives we lived. It wasn't such a sin to think of it. I simply thought of it as doing nature's duty, just faster and maybe more violent. At least I was clean when the deed had to be done…blood is so damned hard to clean out of carpets and clothing.

Junior prom was approaching and I was eager (as well as nervous) to ask my fiery-haired siren to escort me but she was more than happy to accompany me. I was ecstatic, and knowing that my sisters were going through a similar point in their lives and euphoric in being "princess for a night" was all that we ever talked about in the Dante residence. Nothing really intriguing was happening beyond that, but little did I know that my world was about to be turned on its head completely.

Chapter 2—A Night to Remember

It was May and the air was sticky with humidity. It was difficult for me to keep my tuxedo jacket on since I felt like my air was being robbed from me. I stayed cool by taking frequent trips to the punch bowl and my little siren followed me wherever I went. We were having the time of our lives until some imbecile decided to cut in on a dance with Ashley. This prick was a jock, thinking he was God's gift to women. He was probably f#ing the entire cheerleading squad and the image nearly made me ill. I don't care for men who think they _own_ women or believe they're better than everyone else.

"Hey, gorgeous…care to go somewhere private with me ?", the football quarterback asked. I hated him. His name was Rodney, and he called himself "The Rodenator"…How cheesy.

"No, Rodney ! Back off. I already have a date.", Ashley said, pulling me close to her and holding on to me. I hadn't felt her cling onto me so desperately before. This was the first time I could sense her fear and I had a bad feeling about Rodney at the moment. His breath reeked of alcohol and he looked as if he had been shooting up on _something_, f# knows what.

Rodney was beginning to get on my nerves. After we had walked away, he was still following us, asking Ashley to "go elsewhere" with him. She knew what that meant and she wasn't interested in his plan.

"I already told you 'no', you dolt.", Ashley said, turning away and walking out the door. Rodney didn't see her slip away and instead had been stopped by yours truly.

"No means no, moron.", I seethed, stepping between him and the door before she could be followed. Fortunately for him there was no altercation.

"I get the point, Artie. There are plenty of other girls out there dying to be f#ed by the Rodster.", Rodney said before he strutted off, jauntily bobbing his head.

"What a loser.", I thought to myself and then followed Ashley outside.

Ashley smiled at me and kissed me passionately. It was more so a kiss of gratefulness rather than desire, but either way, it was stupendous. I had led her home after kissing her goodnight and tomorrow I would see her again at the post prom. But even then, my joy was about to be crushed when I heard of my dear sister Violetta in the hands of some ruthless thugs…And one of them happened to be Rodney.

Chapter 3—Seeing Red

Sometimes I wish I was psychic so I would know what was coming to be more prepared for it. Sadly, I'm not Sylvia Browne so the call I received at school rattled me to my core. Here I was, having a blast with Ashley until I heard the whimpering voice of Violetta.

"Artie, they've got me tied up in their basement. They say they're going to do unspeakable things to me if you don't give them what they want…My ribs have already been bruised…it hurts…to talk…", Violetta said, her tears falling down her cheeks rapidly. I could sense the bitterness of those tears and my anger nearly blinded me.

"What's wrong, Artie ? That look…It's frightening. Don't look at me that way.", Ashley said, backing away from me. I didn't mean to frighten my best gal but my sis was in trouble and I _had_ to help her. Then I heard the voice of Rodney, the little bastard.

"Yeah, got your pretty little sister here and let me tell you…She's got tits on her like you wouldn't believe. You gotta tell me…How do you sleep at night knowing they're a room away…just begging to be sucked, licked or squeezed ?", Rodney asked, his voice licentious and crass. I kept my cool and I hugged Ashley.

"There's something I have to take care of. I'm sorry. You understand, don't you ?", I said, as Ashley gave me that 'don't go' look but I had to take care of things.

"Yes, but be careful, Artie.", she said, kissing my cheek before I walked away and found a more secluded place to psych out the little turd harassing my sister.

"You just better hope that you've lived a pretty clean life, you f#wad.", I said, before I hung up the phone. I then called dad, but his phone was busy. I slapped myself on the forehead, recalling that he had gone on a "business trip" and was busy. I wondered if Uncle Furio was occupied as well. He was my second 'life-line'. Called his cell, no answer. Shit. One more life-line. Joey LaRocca. He was still a newbie in the gang but had cut his teeth learning from the best. Now it was _my_ chance to learn from him…that is, if he was available.

Joey answered at last. I could tell he had his hands full with some vivacious kittens on his end.

"Yeah, what is it ? Who is this ?", Joey said, sounding satisfied and like nothing could disturb his inner sanctum.

"It's me, Artie. Sil's boy. My sister, Violetta…she's been kidnapped. They've roughed her up, and I intend to teach those cocksuckers a lesson…", I said, beginning to become enraged.

"Woah, kid…Settle down. Keep a cap on your anger. You'll need it for later, get me ?", Joey said, sounding a bit too much like dad, but it calmed me and my breathing was back to normal. I cocked my favorite .49 mm and stuck it in my holster as I waited outside of the school for Joey to pick me up in his sweet muscle car. I could almost _taste_ jock blood in the back of my throat and I practically salivated at vengeance growing near.

Chapter 4—Revenge

Joey had gotten directions from some local kids to Rodney's house. I could see my beautiful sister tied up in the corner from the open window and my blood began boiling. I couldn't stand to see her be hurt much longer.

"Keep it under wraps, kid.", Joey said, putting his palm on my shoulder. As much as my anger seethed beneath the surface, I knew now was not the time to become volcanic.

Joey led me to some bushes nearby and luckily he and I were wearing black. We hid in the cover of darkness, waiting for the right moment to storm the jock's residence and make the deed quick and easy. Joey gestured for me to come closer. No sooner as the lights had gone out that he took a straight pin from his sleeve and began picking the lock on the house. They had called him 'Skeleton' for his ability to open _any_ lock _anywhere_. In moments, we were in and we both walked quietly. Violetta saw us but I gestured to her not to make a sound. She understood and looked peaceful for once.

The jocks had drunk their fill of beer and were stoned out of their heads. One by one, we took our silenced pieces and shot our victims. I had the pleasure of putting Rodney's lights out. He was moaning something about Violetta's body in his sleep and it made me sick to my stomach. I knew he hadn't violated her in anyway, but he had gotten his slimy hands on my sister and I wasn't taking that lightly. He had awakened and seen me. Quickly, I put a pillow over his head and shot. With a thud his hand hit the floor. It was over just as easily as it had began.

"Oh, thank God…", Violetta said, quietly, hugging me. I was still drenched in blood and Joey had been on clean up duty the whole night. This place was going to be raided by the Feds tomorrow so there was no way in hell we would be suspect to any wrongdoing with the work he did.

There were 6 bodies total that Joey's muscle car had to lug up to the lake. Violetta was still numb to everything and she would be a basket case until tomorrow. I would make certain that she had a councilor to talk to until she was better. But for now, the bodies would have to be thrown into the river.

Rodney's desperate face looked up at me. Those stone dead eyes, sparkle gone, were an abyss of nothingness. I gave him a dignified burial as I did for all my other victims.

"The world really doesn't need more Rodneys.", I thought to myself as I chucked him over the guard rail. I didn't have nightmares about those I killed anymore. I was a pro now.

Chapter 5—Master of Deceit

Joey took me back to the party, which had just started to dissipate. He offered me and Ashley a ride back to our homes, and she wondered what had happened to Violetta.

"She looks terrible. Look at all of her bruises and those deep cuts !", Ashley whispered to me, biting her lower lip. She knew something terrible had happened but I had to get her mind on something else.

"I took care of it, sweets. So, don't worry your gorgeous self over it.", I said as I ran my fingers through Ashley's hair. Violetta had to be carried into the car and once Ashley was taken home, Joey brought her inside. Marianna was fast asleep in her room and mom had fallen asleep watching the evening news again. Joey did something I wasn't expecting then. I didn't expect Joe to be the "touchy-feely" type, but he drew me close for a hug, saying nothing. I smelled aftershave, blood, beer from the dead jocks and a hint of Hugo Boss coming from him. I knew what the embrace had meant and I took it as a sign of confidence. If I was lucky, I would be working more closely with my "mentor" and perhaps become as good as he was. I wanted a nickname like Uncle Chrissy did. But, first…I had to _earn_ it.

Chapter 6—"Swifty" Sticks

To the 'boys' I had become a bit of a gopher. In the shape I was in, I could run everywhere without tiring and still had energy to play billiards, darts or roll with the crew. Joey was so impressed with how rapid I was that he called me "Swifty". I was surprised he had nicknamed me so quickly and I hadn't even done anything important yet. Even with all my work I was eager to do (but professional as well), I wasn't expecting a nickname so quickly. Bigger jobs would come and I would be ready for them, but presently, I was pleased just to be under the wing of Joey.

Ashley and I had gone out to a movie to have some time together.

"What happened that one night at the junior prom ? Did those imbeciles hurt her ?", she asked, still concerned for my beloved Violetta's psyche. Since the incident, she had been doing much better. She was taking martial arts and becoming more confident in herself. Her fear and panic attacks were lessening and thanks to my other sister, Marianna, she felt safer with her by her side than she would alone.

"Yeah, they did. But at least now she won't have to worry about them anymore.", I said, and didn't go into any more detail than that. Ashley was a frighteningly intelligent young woman, and inasmuch as I didn't want to involve her with the underground I kept her blinded to the atrocities that happened from time to time.

Sure, I would have to lie for the rest of my life should she be the woman I came to marry but I knew there was no getting out of this line of work until I was 6 feet under in a concrete box.

I was sleeping one Saturday, no particular plans and I got a call on my cell from Joe.

"Swifty, I've got a deal for ya.", he said, in a whisper. I felt the hair stand up on the back of my neck and my palms became sweaty. Something in my gut told me what Joe was about to say would be freakin' huge.

"Swifts, you gotta do this for me…We've got a shipment comin' in. I knows your not the type to get into the habit of doin' anything for pushers, but if we get this rocket fuel in without any problems our troubles with our previous rivals will be gone.", Joe said. I felt my hands tingle with the excitement of hearing those words. I didn't want to screw this up for my mentor, so I made it to the promised place he asked me to and not a minute too early.

I had taken my dad's caddy to make a good impression. These other guys, man, they were to the nines in their clothing. I flashed back on every gangster movie I had ever seen, little knowing they were _real_. Yeah, there were the typical Hollywood embellishments as the silver screen is entitled to, but these guys were glamorous. Girls on their arms and ice everywhere the eye could see. I was dazzled but kept my eye on the prize. Soon as I made my delivery Joey gave me a fast slap on the back and nearly knocked me over.

"Swifty, you never cease to impress. What are ya, the f#in Flash ?", he kidded with me.

"One would think but I don't have no superpowers.", I answered, honestly.

"That's what I like about yas, kiddo. Brutally honest, but cooler than hell to hang wit.", Joe said. Hearing those words was like drinking gold liqueur, and from what I had heard, not only was it good shit but expensive as well. I didn't go for stuff like that usually, but it was my reward as well as a trip down nostalgia lane at the Bing.

There were girls coming to me by _flocks_.

"Swifty, come to me baby !", they'd squeal…My GOD I loved it.

I swore I wouldn't lose my virginity but it sorta slipped that night. It wasn't like I'd regret it, and hell no I didn't. Besides, I wasn't going to be young forever and one day I'd give myself fully to Ashley. What I had now were only flings and I kept my main goomar, Spice, happy with a bit of extra cash and a quickie if I had time for one. Life was good and I was livin' it up, not carin' what society thought of me.

Chapter 7—Whichever Way the Wind Blows

My adolescence or lack thereof seemed to pass before my eyes. I still made Ashley the love of my life even though I added a bit of "spice" now and then. I was getting closer to adulthood but in my mind, I was already an adult. I had seen death and been a part of causing deaths myself. I never regretted that dad wasn't much in my life because I understood how matters worked. My sisters never would because they were uniformed but I kept them close to me. They never were harmed by anyone again. Marianna began dating again. It was a real classy guy by the name of Columbus. Funny thing is, I knew this guy but he was a consigliore. I didn't see him much in my line of work. Whether I wanted Marianna to get involved in the business wasn't up to me but Columbus himself. If he was a man worth his sauce, he'd know better not to directly mention her in any of his affairs. And as far as men were concerned, Columbus and I were cut from the same cloth, so it was cool with us both.

You may be wondering about my poor sister, Violetta. She's not so "pitiful" as you may think. Since martial arts training, and Marianna's guidance, she's taking care of herself. Needless to say, you don't wanna piss Violetta off. She could very likely kick my ass without breaking into a sweat, and that's impressive. She's even dating, which I found rather refreshing. The guy's she's with is a bit of a nerd. I call him "four-eyes" affectionately but his real name's Lyle. At least Lyle's better than that one basket-case she knew in the past. The guy was a real mooch. We had an "exchange" when he said a few racial slurs. I think the guy got lucky I didn't break his neck and send him into the big sleep. I knew better than to go ape like that, and save that pent up rage like Joey said. If only Joey could see me now, he'd beam with pride. I know dad does, but he's getting on in years. His health is still doing favorably but I know being a man and doing the dirty work he does his days are numbered. It's something I have made peace with in my heart and someday, I'll be another one of the "guys behind the scene" like Columbus. We could be together even faster than I like. For now, I like being who I am and pray to Mother Mary it doesn't change for a long…_long_ time.

Compiled journal of Arturo "Swifty" Dante

Alias: Swifts, Artie, Turo, Sil's boy, Dante's peak

Affiliations: Unknown

Whereabouts: Unknown

Surviving: Unknown


End file.
